


Turn Back Time, to the Good Old Days

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: "You think you can. I know you can't", "jail break", Blood, Bondage, Cold, Escape, F/M, Fluids, Heart-to-Heart, Helped rescue, Humiliation, Hurt / Comfort, Leo losses it a little, Leo raped by Shredder, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Torture, Medical healing, Mikey raped, Multi, Rape, Rescue, Splinter injured, Unconsciousness, forced Leo/Shredder, helping rebels, nutering, pain / gain, poor Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Leo and the guys are captured (yet again) by Shredder and his henchmen. Each goon gets a turtle, Leo and Splinter are held in a room as Shredder's playthings. Mikey is owned by Chris Bradford, Raphael is left in the dojo (per Fishface's request) to be used as a practice dummy. Donnie, well, we aren't really sure where Donnie is or what Stockman is doing to him, Karai said he got neutered!Is Donnie okay? Will Leo be able to pull through and save everyone? Will Karai stay with her true family or will she join the Foot Clan once again?Will they ever get home and back to the good old days?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to Hell, but it is so worth it. 
> 
> Like it, kudos and comment!   
> Questions? Let me know, I love answering them, but remember, I am finding out what happens as you are

Karai - 19

Leo - 17

Raph - 16

Donnie - 16

Mikey - 15

 

 

 

He had no choice but watch as his son was taken by their enemy. Leonardo didn’t say a word as Shredder rutt inside him. Pain-caused tears stained his maskless face, but he was silent. Splinter lay his ears back, his only defense against the feral growl from Saki as he climaxed.

 

He pulled out and pushed a restrained Leonardo forward, landing him face first on the floor. Saki put himself away and closed his pants. He spared a glance toward Splinter, who bore his teeth. “Animal,” Saki murmured.

 

He unhooked a bamboo switch from the wall and walked back to the turtle, who had pushed himself onto his side.

 

Saki brought the switch down on Leo’s exposed flesh again and again and again, leaving whelps and open cuts. Leo was tense but silent. Splinter felt his chest tighten as he was forced to watch as his son was flogged.

 

The ringing of a phone stopped Saki mid-strike. Splinter struggled against his binds as he watched Saki answer the phone and his son regain himself.

 

“What?” He sounded annoyed. “Alright, I’m coming.” Saki hung up and put his shirt back on. “You got lucky, tyrant.” He swiftly kicked the turtle in the side and walked out toward the door, stopping in front of Splinter.

 

“Animal,” He said again and stepped harshly on the rat’s, already shattered, knee. Pain flooded his senses, he bit his lip and said nothing. Saki growled and left the room.

 

“Leonardo? Leonardo, are you hurt?” Splinter wanted nothing but to console his son. “No, I’m good.” Splinter realized the stupidity of his question.

 

The door opening drew their attention. “Leonardo,” Kari said worriedly as she gently closed the door before rushing to her boyfriend. “Hey,” his voice sounded strained as she helped him sit up on his legs. “Thanks.” He felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders from behind. “Did he hurt you badly?” She asked into his neck, and he shook his head.

 

“Are you okay?” She looked up at Splinter, he nodded. “What about the others?” Leo asked as Kari moved to kneel in front of him, she pulled a water bottle out from under her leather jacket. “Here,” she helped him get a drink.

 

“Kari, the others?” Leo asked again, and she shrugged. “I know Raph is okay... they aren’t allowed to restrain his neck anymore, which should be better. I saw Mikey in the infirmary, Chris broke his arm, but he’ll be okay. I haven’t see Donnie at all.” She hated not having better news.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. Shred-head wants me in training.” She didn’t want to leave them, but she had little choice. “Love ya, if you see Raph, relay for me.” Leo sent out the same message every time she came. “Okay, I have errands to run, so maybe I’ll be able to slip into the lab long enough to see Donnie. I’m trying.” She kissed his cheek, he nodded and nuzzled her.

 

“I know, and we’re grateful,” he said, and she lay one final kiss on his cheek before leaving.

 

“Do you think they are okay?” Leo asked when Kari closed the door again. “We have to have faith, Leonardo. Kari has been helping your brothers as she has us.” Splinter sounded more confident than he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter, I know, but a lot has to happen for this to work.

Raphael clenched his jaw as the foot ninja used him as a practice dummy. He was chained to the wall with his hands above his head and his legs spread apart. 

 

The ninja finally wore himself out, and Karai stepped forward. Raph was finally able to relax, he and Karai have been playing the same game for the week of the Hamato clan’s capture. She acted as if she was beating the hell out of him, he reacted, and no one knew that she was barely touching him. He has bruises and cuts and broken bones from other ninjas; no one noticed the most trained ninja among them wasn’t even trying. 

 

Over an hour had gone by before she gave up, training ended, and everyone went to the showers. Karai waited till she was alone with the hothead. “Nice workout, Karai.” He spoke low and slowly, pain radiated throughout his entire body. 

 

“Yeah, you're quite the actor.” She said and unchained him, blood rushed back to his limbs, and he groaned. She helped him lower gently to the padded floor.

 

“How are the others?” He asked, and she assured him they were okay. “Leo sent his message: that Splinter is okay and he is holding his ground.” Raph felt his stomach turn at the thought of Leo dealing with Shredder alone. He knew Splinter was there, but he also knew Splinter was injured and restrained. 

 

“Have you seen Donnie?” Raph hadn’t seen his brothers since the day of their capture.

 

“No, I’m trying to sneak into the lab, but I need the opportunity.” She said, and he nodded in thought. “Karai?” She heard a deep voice from behind her. “Yes, master?” She tightened her hold on Raphael’s collar. 

 

“Why is it unrestrained?” Shredder asked, and she stood, “forcing” Raph to stand, real pain flood his system, but it could be a lot worse. 

 

“He has internal bleeding; I’ll take him to the infirmary.” She didn’t leave room for argument as she walked the injured turtle out of the dojo. 

 

“Thanks, I wasn’t looking forward to that beating.” He said so only she could hear. “I’m a genius,” she said, and he snorted. “And I’m Armstrong.” She elbowed him, careful of his real injuries. 

 

“Seriously, look where we are,” he looked around, they were nowhere near the infirmary. Instead, they were almost to the lab. 

 

“Act like Shredder, and I just had a fight, and you were caught in the cross-fire.” She said, and he nodded. When they got to the door of the lab, he collapsed, leaning entirely on her and she had to, practically, drag him through the doorway. 

 

“Stockman! Stockman, get over here!” She was not a patient woman, and Baxter knew this. “What is wrong with him?” He told her before that he didn’t want to be interrupted by medical problems. 

 

“I don’t know, I was training, and he collapsed. Blood was pouring from his mouth, and the infirmary was busy.” She spoke as if she couldn’t care less about his well being. 

 

“Alright,” he turned to his workers, “get him into the lab.” She pushed Raph to the floor, and he was drug to the exam room within the lab. 

 

“Don’t touch anything,” Stockman told her, she glared at him, and he quickly left the room. She slowly glided across the room and into Stockman’s personal chambers. 

 

She snooped around, looking around as quickly yet thoroughly as she could. Trying to simply find Donatello or any hints that he had been here. 

 

She heard a door open, and she hid, sliding under the bed. Looking toward the door, she saw two sets of feet; one was Stockman, the other had to have been Donnie. 

 

“Lay down,” she heard Stockman command. “Please, Stockman, can’t you get one of your lackeys to do this?” Donnie persuaded, and Stockman demanded he lay down. “You are my favorite lackey, now shut up and spread ‘em.” Kari felt the bed give under Don’s weight. 

 

Her eyes grew wide. ‘Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!’ It was the only thing running through her mind as the bed dipped with Stockman’s movements. 

 

‘Think, Karai! Unless you want Donnie raped right above you.’ she was freaking out but still thinking of a plan. 

 

“Ahh! Ugh,” she froze when Donnie yelled out, pain laced his voice. “Oh, relax, it’s just a small incision. When I stitch it, you’ll never know it was there.” Stockman said, and Donnie yelled out again as the bed jerked. 

 

Karai heard another door open, and another person stalk into the room. “Heard you needed a hand.” Karai immediately recognized the voice as Fishface. “Sure, he won’t hold still.”

 

Karai felt the bed dip lower, and she was getting worried the would feel her underneath. She heard Donnie scream, urgent and pain filled. “Relax, it won’t hurt long,” Stockman spoke as if he was talking to an over dramatic child. 

 

She heard Fishface laugh and the bed move up. She suddenly felt clawed hands on her, and she was pulled from under the bed. “Look what we have here,” Fishface sneered, and she struggled against the mutant's hold. 

 

She froze when she saw Donnie. He was blindfolded and his wrists bruised severely. His legs were forced open, and his lower plastron and tail were bleeding profusely. 

 

“Raphael isn’t hurt, well no more than normal. So what are you doing in here?” Stockman asked from his place knelt between Don’s legs. “I was scouting; Master Saki was suspicious of how you were spending his time and money.” She lied quickly; she was nothing if not adaptable. 

 

“Saki couldn’t give a shit what Stockman did with his personal time. I know, I deal with both bastards daily.” Fishface said and tightened his grip on her. 

 

“Let me go, you sushi wannabe.” She yelled, and Stockman removed the blindfold from Don’s face before standing and leaving the room. Donnie winced when he sat, looking directly up at Kari.  

 

Fishface, let her go and shut her in the room with the turtle. She was quickly at his side, but Donnie pushed her away, telling her he was okay. “No, Donnie you're not okay. Why did he do this?” She was trying to close his wounds. “Don’t worry about it.” 

 

Two men walked in and bowed respectfully to Karai before moving to Donnie to stitch the wounds and inject something into his arm. “Mistress, Raphael is waiting for you, we tended to his injuries.” One said as they left. 

 

Not wanting to think of the oddity of Stockman’s disappearance, she put her hands on Donnie’s shoulder. “I’ll be back for you. We are all getting out of here together. For now, know your brothers and father are okay.” 

 

Donnie was falling asleep, drugs taking over. She led the room and desperately just wanted to get her boyfriend and their family and run. 

 

She walked out of the room and got Raphael on her way out of the lab. “Well, did ya find Don?” 

 

“Yeah, he is in there.” She was pissed off with Stockman and Fishface. “Keep your head down, Fishface is walking around.” Raph winced and did as told. 

 

They walked out of the lab and through the compound and back to the showers. “See ya, Karai. Let me know what’s up.” He said as she walked off. 

 

He walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. “Stop, please, stop.” He heard a familiar voice from the stall next door. 

 

Mikey. 

 

“Shut the hell up, bitch, and swallow.” Raph heard Chris Bradford’s voice. Raph saw red as his blood boiled. He heard Mikey sob and choke, Chris laughed. 

 

Raph heard Chris storm out of the shower then the bathroom. He froze as he heard Mikey cry next to him. 

 

He turned off the water and opened the stall door to Miley’s shower. Blood flowed through the shower drain as Mikey tried to clean himself off. 

 

“Mikey?” Raph knelt next to his youngest brother. He sniffled and grabbed at his brother, seeking a moment of comfort in the hothead’s hold. 

 

“Easy, Mikey, I’m here.” He knew nothing was okay, not now. Mikey clung to him, tightening his hold. “Are you okay?” He asked, and Raph reluctantly nodded, feeling obligated to protect his baby brother as much as he could. “Have you seen the others?” He asked, and Raph told him about Karai and her “errands.” 

 

“She came to see me when Chris went on his business trip a few days ago. She stayed and spent the night with me.” He wanted to think about Karai instead of Chris, never Chris, not if he doesn't have to. 

 

“She’s been helpful.” Raph didn’t know what else to say, so he just held his brother. “Do you need to go to the infirmary?” Raph felt he needed to ask. “No, I want Donnie to look me over. I wanna hear him tell me I’m okay.” Mikey was finally allowed to have his breakdown. 

 

“I know Mikey, me too.” Raph stood, helping his brother up off the ground. He helped him clean up and they dried off. They walked out into the hall together. “Is Leo okay, I know what Karai said, but she hesitated.”

 

“He’s holding on; he is standing his ground. Splinter is okay too.” Raph told him. He knew what Shredder was doing to Leo, but he didn’t need to tell Mikey that.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo bit back a pained groan as he was forced into his bound hands. Saki grabbed and pulled harshly on his tail, a recurring feat since Saki found out how sensitive it really was. 

 

“Speak, call out, yell my name,” Saki demanded as he slowly pushed into Leo dry. It hurt worse when he went slow, Leo was tense, he tried to fight, but he was held tight. “Yell out, or the rat is next,” Shredder said before a particularly hard thrust. Leo gasped loudly, giving him exactly what he wanted, giving in. 

 

“Good boy, now, call my name.” Saki thrust hard and fast, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Saki reached beneath him and rubbed his slit. He thrust his hips forward and pushed against Leo’s prostate with no remorse. “Drop down, now, or the rat will suffer.” Leo forced a calming breath and dropped down, the painful pressure on his prostate giving him little option. 

 

“Call my name,” He said as he grabbed Leo’s member, his hand became a blur as he sped his brutal thrusting again. Leo clenched his jaw, keeping himself quiet, he refused to call the man’s name. Leo felt himself hardening, his body reacting to the stimulus. He felt himself getting close and it made him sick. 

 

Shredder stopped moving his hand, squeezing tightly at the base of his turtlehood. He continued his thrusting. “Call my name,” Shredder pushed against his prostate. “No,” Leo growled. Saki thrust quickly into him once again, “Now!” he yelled, and Leo felt his skin tear. Leo closed his eyes and put his head down; he didn’t want to see his father when he gave in. 

 

He thrust in, again and again, forcing Leo forward with each thrust in. “Saki,” Leo gasped. Saki sped his thrusting to speeds only a ninja master could reach and control. “Again!” He yelled and was reaching his climax. “Saki!” Leo yelled when the human came inside him. Saki pulled out and left Leonardo hard and humiliated. The abused turtle was breathing hard, and his ass was sore, he could feel juiced leaking from his entrance. “Next time I may let you release, but you need to talk with less persuasion.” Shredder put himself away and left without another word. 

 

Splinter watched as his son regained himself, blood and fluid oozed from his entrance to the floor, and his skin was beginning to bruise. “Leonardo-“ 

 

“What?” Leo cut in harshly. He didn’t want to hear anything his father had to say. It wasn’t alright, faith was overrated, and he wasn’t going to be rescued. They were going to have to escape on their own and save the others. Splinter wasn’t sure what to say next. 

 

The door opened and Leo braced himself for another round. “I found Donnie; he is for sure in the lab with Stockman.” Kari walked, utterly oblivious to her boyfriend’s mood. 

 

“Unchain me,” Leo demanded, and she was stopped dead in her tracks. “What happened to have a plan?” She asked as she did as she was told. He stood quickly once he was freed. 

 

He walked aimlessly to the other side of the room. Growling as his pacing slowed he punched the wall, once hard and fast. Both Splinter and Karai heard his hand crunch. 

 

He backed up a step from the wall, realizing what he had just done. It didn’t hurt like he would have liked, something to get his mind off his throbbing backside.

 

He took a calming breath; he had to get himself together. He was going to get them out of here. He turned back to them, both father and daughter were staring at him. “Karai,” He gestured to Splinter’s restrained form. 

 

She nodded absently and unchained Splinter from the wall. She helped the injured master off the ground then to steady himself. 

 

“What are you going to do, Leo? You have that look in your eye.” Karai said, and he glared at her. “I have no idea what you're talking about, look. I don’t have a look. And I’m saving my family and getting out of his hellhole.” Leo said and stormed toward the door. She was definitely one to just wing it, she was like Raph in that way, but Leo wasn’t, he needed a plan and something to stick his decisions too. “Think about what you're doing; you’ll get killed without a plan.”  

 

“I don’t care if the rest of them get saved then so be it,” he said, and she looked at Splinter with impossibly wide eyes. “No, you don’t mean that.” She said Splinter knew he did. “Its nothing I haven’t said before,” Leo said and opened the door. Karai felt Splinter try to walk off after him, his leg unable to hold him. She steadied him against the wall and ran to the other side of the room, retrieving his cane from where it leaned against the wall, together they walked out of the room. Leo stood there waiting. 

 

“I thought you were going to save everyone,” She said playfully. “I am, but I can't go save everyone if you to are here, its anti-productive.” He said, he was trying to be just as playful, but he was too focused on getting his against Shredder. 

 

“Donnie is in the lab, Mikey the bedchambers, Raph the dojo. Raph, I think, is the closest.” They stealthy moved that way. When Leo reached the doors, he stopped, pressing his ear to the door. “Empty, but Raph is in there, I can hear him cursing,” Leo said bluntly and opened the doors. 

 

“Leo!” Raph exclaimed when he saw his older brother, “I have never been happier to see you.” He said, and Leo couldn’t help but smile, “I haven’t got you free yet,” Leo teased and Raph growled at him. Leo cut him down with a katana he picked up, they weren’t his, but they would work. 

 

Raph collapsed when he tried to walk. “I hate foot,” He growled and looked at Karai, “You ain’t foot no more, right?” He asked threateningly. “I got this rescue going, didn’t I?” He nodded and pushed himself up, Leo tried to help but was pushed away. “I got it,” came Raph’s gruff voice as he tried to get feeling back in his limbs. 

 

He was thrown a pair of sai and a bo staff. “For Donnie when we get him, I got nunchucks, let's go. The faster we can do this the fewer the chances of us getting caught.” 

 

The ran, as fast as Splinter and Raph could at very least, toward the sleeping chambers where Mikey would be. Karai, lead the way, being the one who best knew the compound. 

 

“I’ll go get him and bring him out, Chris has no choice but to listen to me,” Karai said, and Leo pushed her back, walking forward. He leaned against the door, listening inside. Big brother heard Mikey talking; he sounded upset. He could hear Chris inside, he was grunting like an animal, Leo felt his blood boil. He took a step back and slammed his shoulder into the door, breaking it down. 

 

He saw his baby brother pinned against the bed and Chris pounding into him, blood pooled beneath them. “Let him go,” Leo was not asking, his voice cold and stone hard. Chris pulled out and put himself away when he looked up all he saw was blue and green. 

 

His family watched helplessly as Leo beat the living hell out of Chris Bradford. He tried to fight back, but Leo had put all ninja training aside. He sat on the man’s chest and let lose all his anger out on his face

 

Leo felt himself lifted off the man and belt tight. “That’s enough; he’s been unconscious for a few punches now. Just relax, bro.” Raph held him tight to his chest. Leo struggled against him. “Come on, bro, ya scaring us,” Raph said into Leo’s shoulder. He stopped, going limp in his brother’s hold. 

 

“You good?” Raph asked, and Leo nodded. “You sure?” Raph asked, and Leo nodded again. Raph released him, and he stared intently at Chris. “Leo, you okay?” Raph asked, and Leo jerked, landing a swift kick to Chris’s rib cage. “Now you good?” Raph asked with a smirk, and Leo felt himself relax. “Yeah, I’ll actually okay now.” 

 

Leo turned and saw Karai consoling Mikey, both looking at him as if he was crazy, Splinter looked as if he understood. “I’m okay, I swear.” He said and walked out, moving in the general direction of the lab. Karai and the others close behind. 

 

“Can I go in this time? Stockman is going to be expecting the rest of you; he has to know something is up by now. I can go in, get Don, and get out.” Karai said, and Leo allowed it. She went in, and Leo turned to his brothers. Raph was covered in bruises, cuts, and stitches. Mikey was obviously limping but trying to hide it; his lower half had to be sore. 

 

“Leo?” Mikey said, and Leo’s gaze snapped to his face. “What happened to you?” He asked, and Leo glanced down at his own bare skin. Whelps and open cuts covered his legs and deep-set bruises on his thighs and hips. “Leo?” Mikey got his attention again, and he shrugged. “I fought Shredder,” He said, and Mikey gave him a knowing look, Raph looked like he knew too. 

 

“I fought Shredder,” He said again, Raph could practically see the wires crossing in Leo’s head. He was losing it. 

 

“Leo!” They heard Karai’s voice come from inside the lab. Leo ran to her, followed by his family.


	4. Donnie

No one could breathe. 

 

They saw their brother unconscious, plastron open and blood pouring from it, laying on Stockman’s bed. Karai knelt between his spread legs trying to stop the bleeding. “Help me,” She said when no one moved. 

 

Leo was quick to act, moving to stand next to her, his hands were bigger and able to hold the thick cartilage together better. She let go and ran from the room, re-entering moments later with another woman. “Can you fix him?” Karai asked and she nodded. Gathering materials, she adjusted Leo’s hands and began closing wounds. 

 

“Who is this?” Raph asked what they were all thinking. “My friend, Marissa, she has helped quite a bit since you were captured. Even if you didn’t know.” Mikey suddenly recognized her from when he broke his arm, she gave him a hug and told him he could come see her if he needed to talk. He smiled, knowing Donnie was okay. 

 

“Marissa, you in here?” They heard Stockman’s voice, he was coming in. Raph was quick to act. He opened the door and grabbed the weak scientist by the shirt collar and slammed the door. He was pushed up against the wall and Raph was immediately in his face. “What the fuck did you do to Donnie?” He demanded and Stockman stuttered. “Stop pissing yourself and answer me.” Raph bounced his head off the wall. 

 

“Hormonal therapy experiments, he was my test subject. Good luck with your sister.” Stockman laughed and Raph rolled his eyes, bouncing the scientist off the wall again. Stockman was knocked unconscious and dropped to the floor. 

 

When Raph turned they had Donnie stitched up and were cleaning the blood from his skin as best they could. Marissa was trying to wake the genius turtle. “We may have to carry him. We have to get out of here.” Karai said and Marissa agreed. 

 

“I’ll unlock doors so you can get out. Good luck, Karai, you have my best.” Karai hugged Marissa. Raph and Leo grabbed Donnie and they were guided out of the building undetected. 

 

“Thanks again, Marissa. If you need anything, just give me a call. You are always welcome at my place.” They hugged again and Marissa snuck back into the building. Karai and the others went into the sewers. 

 

Leo and Raph took Donnie to his own room. Laying him in the bed, they covered him up and left him to sleep off the drugs. 

 

“I’m going to shower,” Leo said as they walked into the kitchen, he veered into the hall. “Shower sounds great,” Mikey said and went to his bathroom. “Yeah, I could shower.” Raph walked to his shower. 

 

“You may wanna wait a while. There will be no hot water by the time you get your hair wet.” Splinter said and Karai smiled. “I’m making tea, do you want some?” Splinter asked as he walked into the kitchen, she followed. She watched him walk, he used the cane instead of his leg. If you didn’t see his foot off the ground you wouldn’t be able to tell he was hurt. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he put tea on and sat down, she looked up from his leg. “Yeah, Saki put me back in my own room with my stuff and my freedom as if I never left, creepy bastard.” She sat down next to him. 

 

“Had he not taken my daughter, to begin with, he wouldn’t miss what he had.” Splinter mumbled, she smiled. She loved the way he treated her, like family rather than a henchman. She knew he cared about her. 

 

“If he hadn’t taken me all those years ago, you would have stayed in Japan and never came to New York, never getting mutated and never meeting the turtles.” She smiled when he laughed. “All of that is very true, but if I had it my way, we would have met and lived as a whole in Japan.” He said and got tea for both of them. 

 

“Yeah, that would have been cool. Why are we not living in Japan? I mean, nothing is tiring us to New York, let’s go.” She said and he shook his head. “Had I had the ability when I first met the turtles, I would have. I hate this city of stone, but now we have a home here, I couldn’t force you all away.” She noticed he said ‘you’ instead of ‘them’ and it made her smile. 

 

“So, what happened to Leo? I know Shred-head was beating him, but something else happened too.” She knew something was up, and she had her suspicions. 

 

“Saki beat him, anything else is for him to tell you, not I.” 

He said and she nodded, she hated it, but she understood. 

 

“Hey, What happened?” They turned to see a very confused Donatello standing in the doorway. “And why do I feel like I was hit by a bus?” He put his hand to his aching head. 

 

“Come here and sit, I’ll fill you in.” Karai patted the seat next to her. “Stockman has some hormonal therapy and when we found you out cold and your plastron open, that’s why you feel like shit. As for how we got back, Leo got pissed off and decided to escape.” She said with humor lacing her voice. Donnie crossed his arms and lay his head in them on the table. “He could have got pissed off sooner.” He mumbled Karai put a loving hand on his shell. 

 

“My son, do you know what Stockman was doing?” Splinter asked Donnie, shrugged “I may, I wanna run tests before I say anything. If Stockman was successful, I’m never gonna live it down.” 

 

“Hey, Donnie, you okay?” Mikey’s voice came from the hallway. “Yeah, just tired.” He wasn’t going to mention the fire radiating from his plastron. “You okay? I heard about your arm.” Mikey glances down at the cast on his forearm. Marissa had cast it despite being given direct orders not to. 

 

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt anymore,” Mikey said, Donnie nodded, not moving from his place on the table. “Don, you look like shit,” Raph was the next one in the hall. “Feel like shit,” Donnie mumbled and sat up. “I’m going to go run tests, then I’m going to lay down,” Don said and left. 

 

“Is he gonna make it to the lab?” Raph asked and Mikey shrugged. 


	5. Leo

****

Leo stood still and let the hot water cleanse his skin. Visions of Saki filled his head and he hated it. It was rape, plain and simple, he didn’t want it and he hadn’t consented. So why was Saki all he could think about?

 

He felt himself hardening beneath his shell. No, he wasn’t going to touch himself, he was stronger than that. The thought of Saki teasing his slit filled his mind. 

 

Okay, maybe he wasn’t strong enough...

 

He slid his hand down his shell and opened his slit, teasing the head inside, as Saki did the first time. He dropped down and stroked himself. “Saki,” he moaned quietly and leaned against the wall. He put one finger in his back entrance, pumping it at a rapid pace. He moved faster over his member. “Saki,” He said a little louder as he came, he had truly given in. Shredder had finally broken the leader and he wasn't even around. 

 

Leo turned on the cold water and cleaned off, thankfully killing any chance of another daydream. 

 

He got out and toweled off, remembering he needed to go see Donnie before he lay down with Karai, that’s all he wanted to do. 

 

He heard people talking in the kitchen and walked toward them. “Hey, look, Leo didn’t drown.” Raph teased and Karai smiled. “We were worried,” she teased and Leo rolled his eyes. 

 

“Donnie okay?” He changed the subject and they told him he had been awake. 

 

“Leo, you look like you need to lie down,” Mikey said. He could see the glazed look in his eyes. That look was normally followed by someone collapsing. 

 

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He said but didn’t move. “Bro, seriously, you look less green than normal,” Raph said and look at Karai, who nodded. “I’m fine,” Leo assured, but his world spun.  

 

....

 

“Leo?” He heard his girlfriend above him, whispering his name. “Hey, Leo, nice to have you back.” She said and pressed the ice pack to his head. He groaned and pushed her away. “What the shell?” He groaned as he sat up, he had a bad headache and he was now in his bed. “You collapsed in the kitchen. Raph caught you, but not before your head bounced off the floor.” She pressed the ice against the bump and he pushed her hand away. 

 

“What the hell did Saki do to you?” She asked, tracing the long welts on his leg. “He beat me with a bamboo whip,” Leo said absently and tried to get up, Kari was having none of that. 

 

“What else did he do?” She asked and he gave her a confused look. “The finger-shaped bruises on your hips and thighs suggest something other than a bamboo whip.” She gently rubbed her fingers over the marks in question. “Kari, leave it alone.” He said and she shook her head. “You need to talk about it or you are going to have worse problems with your health.” She knew her boyfriend was just like that. He refused to let anyone help him and he ended up much worse because of it. 

 

“Kari, I -” He did not want to tell her the man she thought was her father for many years raped him, but she guessed anyway. “He raped you, didn’t he?” There was no hiding anything from her. 

 

“No, the bruises are from him holding me down as he whipped me. Okay?” Leo knew by the look on her face he didn’t have her fooled. “Bull shit,” was all she said, he knew he had lost. “Alright, alright, yes, he raped me. Ya happy?” Leo glared at her. Her mask melted and the concerned girlfriend showed through. 

 

“Leo, god, are you hurt? Maybe Donnie can look you over when he wakes up. Splinter could do it, and he already knows what happened.” She wanted to help but Leo was having none of it. “No, I’m not hurt, just need to rest for a while. Okay? You can lay with me so you know I actually sleep.” He grabbed her hand and lay down, pulling her down with him. “You stubborn turtle.” She said and kissed his beak. He smiled. 

 

“Seriously, you need to have someone look you over, be sure you're not cut or tore or something.” He put his hand over her mouth. “I love you, but shut up. I know you're worried, and I’ll get checked out when Donnie feels up to it. Now relax.” Leo knew he was lying through his teeth, but she didn’t and it made her happy. 


End file.
